Hey, Arnold!
by KNDLovuh
Summary: Albedo has lost Eunice, but has gained her again and made a Nega Kevin named Arnold! Now the gang must stop all 3! Notes: Note 1. There is no part of the TV show "Hey, Arnold!" in this story. Note 2. But there IS some ALBEUNICE which is Albedo x Eunice!
1. Dates for Plots

_**Hey, **_**peoples! Check out my new story! My 1st non-crossover (**_**Dream of Hobbes**_** was supposed to be a crossover, but this site didn't have the right things for me to do so…)! Note: Some references to **_**The Twilight Saga**_** … Enjoy!**

Albedo was in Alaska. It was bitter and cold, just like his heart. "Alright, who said that?" he muttered.

Albedo sighed. "Great. This is _just _like _The Twilight Saga_. If only I hadn't messed up on that date…" his voice trailed off…

_**Flashback!**_

Albedo and Eunice were at one of those dine-outside diners. Albedo was disguised as Ben. He was good at that, but something was bothering him…

"What's wrong, Ben?" asked Eunice, fooled by Albedo's disguise.

"It's nothing." Albedo had said, staring off into the distance.

"No, it's not. Ben, something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes…" Eunice had remarked, staring into "Ben's" green (_or so it seemed…_) eyes.

"_Nuh. Thing._" said Albedo, stretching out the word. But still, he thought, _"She's bound to find out sooner or later…"_

"Should I have stayed on Primus?" Eunice had gone to Earth for a vacation from Azmuth.

_"What? No…" _ Albedo had answered. "I _love _you here…" He winced, thinking, _"Holy _cow, _that came out wrong…"_

"And I bet you'd love me on Primus too…" Eunice had said with a smile.

Suddenly Albedo couldn't keep his secret anymore, but also he couldn't lose Eunice. She was an essential, in his life _and _his plan… So, in a casual tone, he said, "I'm a monster."

_"WHAT!" _ Eunice had screeched.

Feeling regret, Albedo had fallen to his knees and said, _"Eunice, I can explain!"_

"For _what? Revenge!"_

"W-why revenge?" Albedo had stuttered, his hands clammy.

"Because _you're _not really _Ben!_ Let me see that jacket!" And with that, Eunice ripped off Albedo's disguise, exposing him as the lying, cold-hearted, villain he is.

"I _knew _it! It was _you!_ Trying to _seduce_ me, _right?" _Eunice had screeched.

"N-_no! _I need you for my-" Albedo paused. He bowed down on the pavement to Eunice, (for no apparent reason…) and confessed. "-M-my… _plans…"_

_"!" _Eunice had screeched. In fear, Albedo used his newly found powers to turn into Fasttrack and dash away…

The next day, he was in Alaska.

_**End flashback.**_

"I don't see why I could _do _that anyway; It's not like I could just take a blood sample and- _Hey!"_ Albedo shouted mid-sentence. "Maybe I _can! _Charmcaster and Darkstar did that in RoseAerin's story, _Coming Home_! Maybe I could do that too! But I'll need Eunice, and I can't even be in the same _galaxy_ with her after last night… Or _maybe…"_

_**What **_**will Albedo do! Find out **_**next**_** time on **_**KNDLovuh's Channel!**_** Hee hee… JK. I don't have a channel. But you'll see Albedo's plot soon… Bye bye!**

**P.S. Short chapter, wasn't it? Oh, well. Ta-ta! Hope it was good!**


	2. The First Blood Sample

_"…Paris, London, Tokyo.__  
__There's just one thing that I gotta do.__  
__Tuck you in every night (And on the phone…) __  
__tuck you in every night (And on the phone…)"_

Kevin was kneeling under Gwen's window, holding up a rose and singing _Worldwide_ by _Big Time Rush_. Gwen giggled. Kevin could be so silly!

_"…wherever the wind blows me__  
__you're still the one and only-_

_QUIT IT, TENNYSON!"_

Ben had been tapping Kevin on the shoulder and saying his name, _over_ and _over. _It was getting kind of annoying… Ben tried to look innocent, but his "What-Are-You-Talking-About-I-Didn't-Do-Anything" pose was so girly Kevin saw right through him. It's just one of those… _things…_

"Ha, ha." Kevin laughed coldly.

Suddenly, Kevin was _shot _in the back with a _Nerf _gun! It sounds silly, I know, but it's the only appropriate thing I've got that can hit this Osmosian from a distance… Kevin dropped the rose and fell, staying up for a few seconds beforehand.

_"Kevin!" _Gwen cried. She popped out of her bedroom window, still in the clothing she was going to wear in the new _Ben 10 _series, _Ben 10: Omniverse_ (She was rehearsing for the pilot episode…), and landed in a _Spider-Man _pose on a fuchsia mana-tile.

_"Hey, nobody hurts my friend!" _Ben shouted, and he slapped his Ultimatrix.

"Chamalien!" he shouted.

Chamalien turned invisible and _slipped _behind a tree that was nearby. The _Nerf _gun was hovering over by another tree. Quick as a flash, Chamalien skulked behind the invisible attacker. He waited a few seconds, opened his mouth, and went…

_"RAH! RAH, RAH,_ _RAH!"_ until the attack dashed away, taking his_ Nerf_ gun with him.

_"Kevin!_ Are you okay?" Gwendolyn asked.

Kevin groaned. "H-he… He… T-took a b-blood s-s-sample… F-f-from m-m-m-me…"

Gwendolyn face palmed herself. "Oh-_no…_" She groaned, remembering Charmcaster and Darkstar's plot from _Coming Home_. "Not _that _again…"

"I don't think this is RoseAerin's work… She wouldn't have _some certain Galvan in a red jacket _around here…" said Ben, turning back.

"Albedo?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. That guy" Ben said, smirking…

"H-he said he g-got what he n-n-n-needed…" Kevin stammered.

"Let me guess. He's making an Ultimate Kevin III?" Ben said with a chuckle and another smirk.

"No, it's not that. I can sense his mana, saying something about Eunice, but I can't find anything about you except revenge…" Gwendolyn said, hunching over an injured Kevin.

"I say we track him down…" Kevin said, also smirking. He seemed better at this moment.

"No, Kevin. Not you, at least. Not in this condition…" said Gwen. "You need to rest…"

"I'll _a_rrest Albedo…" said Kevin.

"No. Kevin, you need to get some rest. I'll call your mom to pick you up. _Please,_ Kevin. You _have _to trust me."

" I '_have' _to-" But when Kevin looked into Gwendolyn's lovely green eyes, full of love and care, he stopped mid-sentence and said, "Okay…"

"Good for you, Kevin." Gwendolyn said, giving Kevin a kiss on the cheek. Kevin smiled as Gwen dialed the number for his mom.

_**Okay**_**, this is more of a Gwevin chap. than an Albeunice, that's **_**okay, **_**I'm **_**okay **_**with **_**that…**_** Which brings and important question: **_**AM I THE ONLY BEN 10 FEMALE FAN THAT DOESN'T WATCH IT FOR THE GWEVIN!**_** If anyone has something to say about this, please say it in the reviews. Thank you.**


End file.
